Watch Over Her
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Before going into battle, Quatre asks Trowa to watch over Dorothy if anything happens.
1. Default Chapter

****

Watch Over Her

__

I do not own Gundam Wing.

No, not another battle. But not even the gundam pilots could stop the war. All they could do was fight and win whatever battle they could. Quatre felt like he couldn't fight anymore. Although he loved his gundam Sandrock and it made him feel like he could do anything in the world, Quatre didn't want to use it anymore. He just wanted to do what his father wanted him to do. 

"Trowa, if something happens to me," he said to Trowa as they walked to their gundams. He took his helmet and paused before putting it on, "I want you to promise me something."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Quatre," Trowa mumbled, folding his arms. "We'll come out of this battle just fine. It isn't the first battle we fought and…"

"I doubt that it's the last!" Quatre blurted, cutting Trowa's sentence short. He sighed when he saw Trowa's surprised expression. "I'm sorry, Trowa. I just feel like I shouldn't be fighting anymore. I'm just too tired and I know Sandrock is too. I can't fight with the same strength I fought with during the previous battles. I'm just sick and tired of the whole thing. I just want to forget this ever happened."

"Yes, I understand," Trowa agreed, "Alright, well, what do you want me to do?"

"Watch over Dorothy for me." Quatre said. "Make sure nothing happens to her."

"You want me to what?!" Trowa demanded, "Quatre, you know that I—,"

"Yes, I know she might not be your favorite person in the world."

"That's not what I was going to say," Trowa said with a small smile, "what I meant to say that I could never take your place. You two are supposed to be married next week. You saying I should marry her if, if, God, if you died?"

"No," he shook his head, "She's an emotional person and I just want to make sure she'll be okay. Promise me, okay, Trowa?"

"Okay," he nodded, "I'll do it. But there's something I want you to do for me. Give this fight everything you've got."

"Let's go!" Duo cried, slapping their backs, "this should only take us five minutes!"

Quatre groaned, trying to figure out why the hell Duo would be exicted to go to battle. It wasn't a game, even if he thought he was the God of Death. The gundam pilots walked in a single line up to their gundams holding their helmets. Their names were on each of their helmets and on the left side of their uniforms. They also had nick-names on the back of their different and unique. Heero's uniform was blue and white and his nick-named used on the upper back part of his uniform was "Perfect Soldier." Duo's was black and red with "Shinigami" on the back. Trowa's uniform orange and white with "Silencer" written on the back of the uniform. Quatre's, gray and white "Desert Noble" on the back. And Wufei's, red and white with "Solitary Dragon." (Yes, these are names you'd probably see on web sites, but hey, might as let them live up to their names!) 

The battle was in outer space with the space colonies again. So many did want peace but some still felt that the road to peace was war. It was a fact of life, as long as there would be people on Earth, there would always be a war. There could be no peace. No one could do anything to change it. 

"I see them!" Wufei warned.

"Spread out and attack!" Heero ordered.

Duo was the first to attack, going straight through the middle. Wufei took the left of them and Trowa the right. Heero watched the backs of the three incase they were to be surprised by behind. Quatre stayed back and didn't fight.

"Quatre, why don't you fight?" Heero demanded.

"I can't Heero," he answered, "I've got nothing left."

"I won't hear that from you." Heero said, "fight back."

Quatre closed his eyes for a while. _This will be the last time I fight._ He thought to himself._ And I have to fight harder than ever before. Heero's right. I'm a gundam pilot. I have to. Trowa's right too, I have to give it all I've got and then in the end, it will all be over. _Quatre opened his shining blue-green eyes. They were lined with determination and courage. He was going to escape just like his father did but put up the bravest fight ever. His Father would be proud of him. "Let's go, Sandrock," he whispered, "Fight like you've never fought before."

He clenched his teeth and took off with amazing speed to his enemies. He held out his sickle swords and cut the mobile suits in half as he went past them. "I'm tired of fighting you!" he shouted. "We must end this now!"

"I've never seen Quatre fight like this before," Duo said, stopping while he was wasting an enemy. "Alright, Quatre! Way to go!"

"Time for you to_ surrender!_" he cried. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Trowa had run out of ammo and was about to be attacked at the worst possible time. _"_Trowa, watch out!"

After fuming over Heavyarm's poor amunition storage, Trowa looked up at the screen. He was surrounded and nothing to fight back with except for his gundanium knife. Quatre zoomed over there, pushign the enimies back with his swords. They turned deadly red, charged with amazing power. He chucked them at the mobile suits.

"When are you going to stop fighting?!" Quatre demanded. "All of you!"

"Quatre, stop this!" Heero shouted.

"No, Heero! I've fought long and hard enough already. We all have. When will the fighting stop?" Quatre argued, "I should have listened to my father. But I am gonna listen to him now." He reached his hand to the self-detonate button.

The remaining four all sensed what he was about to do.

"What is he?" Trowa muttered, "He can't!"

"He wouldn't!" Wufei cried.

"He isn't!" Heero grunted.

"Oh, he can, he would and he is!" Duo shouted, "Quatre, don't to it!"

"Quatre pull back!" Heero ordered his pacifist teammate, "that's an order!"

"I don't think he's gonna listen to you, Heero," Duo said.

"Trowa, remember what I said, watch over Dorothy for me." Quatre said.

"Quatre, no! Don't do it!" Trowa shouted, "Please, don't do it!"

"Goodbye, my friends," he pushed the button.

"Oh no, pull back, pull back!" Heero instructed, "now, now!"

The Sandrock blew up, taking the surroudning mobile suits with it. Quatre, the noble of the desert, the only soldier with a pacifist's heart, was gone. The Gundam Pilots were short one pilot and that was a gap no one could ever fill.

"Quatre?" Trowa gasped, "Quatre, you fool!" his short gasp turned into a scream, "Why!? Why!? Why'd you do it? What's wrong with you!?" he banged his fist on side of the cockpit. "Darn you! I can't believe it…" 

The other three said nothing for Trowa said it all. Silently, they stayed in the dark and still coldness of outer space for a moment, still wondering if Quatre was gone.

Unable to stand the silence, Heero breathed a sigh of sadness and kept his tough Perfect Soldier attitude and said, "let's go home. No point in staying here."

*********************

"They've returned!" people pointed to the gundams coming into the base. 

"I only see four, I thought there was five of them."

"Dear God, I hope one didn't get killed."

The four pilots landed their gundams and slowly got out. They didn't say a word to anyone. Trying to keep a stiff upper lip, they got in their single line, with Heero leading the way. There was a gap between Trowa and Wufei where Quatre used to be. They walked with their heads tilted to the floor, holding their helmets in the crook of their arm. People whispered and gasped as they went by, knowing something was wrong.

Heero led them up to Lt. Noin who waited for them down the fence. "Where's Quatre?" she asked.

"Lt. Noin," Heero said, "we lost Quatre in the battle." He said it as a report and not a loss. He didn't want to sound like he was sad. He had to be the fearless, brave and strong leader everyone expected him to be.

Trowa sniffed but kept his face firm. Duo groaned in confusion. Wufei clenched his fists.

"We'll give him an honorable ceremony," Lt. Noin stated, "he was a brave and strong Gundam Pilot, like all of you." She sighed, "Quatre would not want us to be sad, so let's remember him with smiles, alright?"

Duo nodded, "yeah." _But he didn't die an usual soldier's death. He killed himself._

"You must all be very tired," Lt. Noin said, "go and get some rest."

They walked down the hall to their separate rooms. Relena waited for Heero in her office, looking out the window. She stepped out of her office just as he passed it. "Heero?"

"Relena?"

"Quatre didn't make it?" she asked.

"No."

"The team won't be the same without him," she said. "I'm going to miss him."

"Me too," he admitted.

"I'll let you go to your room," she went into her office but he grasped her hand. "Huh?"

"I think this is going to be one of the times I can't sleep." 

Relena nodded and squeezed his hand, "come in. Tell me what happened if it makes you feel better."

Heero shrugged. He didn't want to go to sleep. There was no way he could go to sleep tonight after what happened. He often came to Relena's office after a battle and she let him sleep on her lap while he told her what happened. It was the only way he could sleep. Then she would talk to him while stroking his face softly with her finger and tell him about all the good things that will happen once all the fihgtin stops, that he'd become a hero. But he didn't' feel like a hero today. He made a huge mistake as leader. He should have done something instead of just watch one of his teammates sacrifice himself the way Quatre did. Heero felt like he failed. He failed everyone, himself, Quatre, the pilots, Relena, everyone.

Dorothy waited for Quatre in his room but she didn't know he wouldn't be returning. She heard voices of the other pilots talking as they headed toward their rooms. She smiled and got up. "Quatre!" she cried happily, stepping out of the room. Her smile disapeard when she saw that Quatre wasn't there. "Where's Quatre?"

Duo and Wufei walked away, letting out a sad sigh.

"Trowa?" she asked, "where is he?"

"I have some bad news," Trowa began. "Dorothy, this won't be easy but."

"Don't say it," she snapped, "he couldn't have died."

"He did die. Quatre's," he choked, "is gone. He self detonated in front of us all."

"Why would he do that?" she demanded, "we were, were going to be married next week!"

"I don't know why he did it. I guess so that we would survive."

"Quatre wouldn't do something like that," she said, "he, he just wouldn't!"

"I know, but he did."

Dorothy put her hand to her forehead. "Doesn't make sense."

"He asked me to watch over you."

Dorothy brought her hand down and made a short, abrupt laugh, "He what? Trowa, don't be crazy."

"I'm serious. He wanted me to take care of you. He wanted me to make sure that nothing happened to you."

"Trowa, you can never replace Quatre!" she shouted.

"I know that!" he shouted back, "he just trusted me enough to watch over you."

"Well, I don't need your help, I'm fine!" she snapped. "It was Quatre that I loved. It took me a long time to get over my guilt about what happened on Libra. I was a mess! Quatre helped me get better. And now he's gone and there's nothin---"

"Stop it, Dorothy!" he cried, "you weren't the only one who lost Quatre. He was my best friend. He played a very special role in the team. Now the gundam pilot team just won't be the same without him. So don't you start acting like you've the only one who lost him, understand?" having enough, Trowa turned and walked away to see Catherine.

Dorothy crossed her arms, _yeah, go on, leave. _She thought._ I don't need you! I don't need anybody!_

"Catherine?" Trowa peeked into her room. He saw her sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. "I guess you've heard."

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she took her hands down from her face and embraced him, "oh, Trowa, I'm so sorry about Quatre. I feel so bad for you!"

"You talk as if it's your fault," Trowa said, pulling her back. "You didn't do anything."

"It is my fault!" she cried, "Oh, Trowa, I know you'll hate me for this, but," she sniffed, "when you lost your memory couple years back and Quatre tried to bring you back to the team so you could fight again, I wished that the same thing that happed to you would happen to him."

"Catherine--"

"No, let me finish," she said, "if he really was your best friend, he'd understand what happened to you. You lost your memory because it was too painful for you. I wished that Quatre would lose his memory too. Have his gundam blown up and be floating around in space. I'm sorry, I never should have even thought of it! It's all my fault!"

"Hey," he grasped her arms, "I'm not mad at you. You're my big sister. It's only natural to feel that way. It's not your fault that Quatre self detonated back there. He did it because he didn't want to fight anymore and he did it to save us."

"You're not mad?" she asked, surprised.

"'Course not," he said with a smile. "You did nothing wrong, okay?"

"Okay." 

***********************

Pieces of Gundanium floated around the coldness of outer space, surrounding a body. The body was unconcious. 

"Do you see that?" a shuttle pilot asked the copilot.

"Yeah," the copilot answered.

"What's going on?" a woman with short blond hair walked into the cockpit. "Oh god…" she moaned, "the person isn't moving." She turned to the back, "I'm going to get him."

"You can't!" the pilot cried.

"Sure I can!" she answered, putting on a space suit and helmet, "because I certainly can't just leave him there! It would be manslauter!" she walked to the cockpit again, "get closer to him."

"Yes ma'am," the pilot did what she said.

The woman opened tied a rope around her waist and tied the other end on a bar. She opened the door and pused her feet agains the side of the shuttle, toward the still, unmoving body. Taking the body in her arms, she looked into the person's helmet. _He looks familiar._ She thought and then tugged on the rope. The co-pilot helped her in and she laid the body on the floor.

"Who is he?" the co-pilot asked.

"Hmm," she looked at his suit, "well, on his helmet, it says 'Quatre' same thing on the front of his suit and on the back, 'Desert Noble.' I guess his name is Quatre."

"And his nickname is Desert Noble."

The body shivered in her arms, "we have to take him with us!" she cried.

"But Lisa--"

"I said do it! No excuses." Lisa said, "Greg, we are taking him to our base on L6. We can take care of him there."

"Shouldn't we take him to a hospital?" the pilot asked.

"No, James," she said, "this man is a gundam pilot. If we take him to a hospital everyone would be asking us questions about him. Our base is more secretive. No one will know we're taking care of him."

"Gundam pilots are rebels," the copilot added, "we just can't bring him in like a wounded cat!"

"Hey, we're rebels too, aren't we?" Lisa demanded, "Aren't we? Didn't we set up a small militia of our own?"

"Well, yeah."

"He's just like us. And besides," she looked back into the face of Quatre, "I think he's cute."

Lisa, James and Gregory took Quatre to their base on L6. Lisa unclothed him and laid him in a sterile bed. Lisa held one of her hands in both of hers. "He feels so cold," she said to Paula, one of the nurses on her team. 

"Well, the man was floating in space for God knows how long," Paula answered, "not to worry, we'll take good care of him."

"Yes," Lisa agreed, turning her eyes from Paula to Quatre's face. She pulled a tuft of hair from his forehead. "We'll take very good care of you, Quatre."

Quatre, as if he had heard her, breathed in deeply in his sleep.

****

THE NEXT DAY

"Time to go," Trowa told Dorothy. She came out of her room wearing a black long sleeved dress, black gloves and to keep people from noticing her tears, she wore a black hat with a lacy veil. Trowa took her hand and placed it over his forearm and escorted her down the chapel where a memorial service for Quatre was held. He sat down next to her and held her hand throughout the service. On a table, there were a few pictures and belongings of Quatre. An 8x10 with Quatre and Dorothy together, some pictures from a photo booth, another 8x10 with him and his magunacs, a 5x7 with him playing his piano, another playing his violin. There was one 5x7 with him and the rest of the team, holding their helmets. One of him as a child with his father. And a giant painting of Quatre on the back wall. He was standing in the middle of the desert, the desert sun shining on his shoulders. The rest of the table held his violin, his goggles, and a picture of his Sandrock.

"Quatre Rabera Winner was a wonderful person," Lt. Noin started. "and played an important part in the Gundam team." She went on about Quatre's life and then Quatre's older sister, Iria, spoke about her experince as his older sister.

"He was," Iria choked, "the best little brother any girl could ask for. I was proud to be his big sister."

Catherine sighed, _Quatre was a good person, but Trowa's my little brother and I think he's the best little brother anyone could ask for._

Iria wiped a tear and looked at a picture of Quatre and then looked up at the audience, "does anyone else have something they'd like to share?"

Trowa looked around. A gundam pilot should have stood up, but Wufei kept his face down, Duo was also looking around the room and Heero was looking straight foreward, blocking out the reality.

"I will," Trowa said, standing up. He let go of Dorothy's hand. She would have stood up to say something, but she'll start crying in front of everybody. 

Trowa cleared his throat, "I first met Quatre when I came back from my home colony. We were fighting each other and then he told us that we shouldn't be fighting. He had the army, so I surrendered. He took me to his home and I think we bonded as best friends, if not brothers." Trowa paused, thinking of something more thoughtful to say. Something that everyone would remember, "he was a real gentle and kind person. Know one would think a gundam pilot could be gentle, but I bet Quatre proved that wrong. He was the kindest and the most gentle one of us. Our team just won't be the same. He was my best friend and we're all going to miss him."

Duo wanted to jump up and start applauding. He couldn't have said it any better himself. Instead, he nodded to Trowa and murmured, "bye Quatre, where ever you are"

Trowa went back to his seat and took Dorothy's hand. Lt. Noin approached the front again, "thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to remember Quatre today. I'm sure Quatre appreciates it."

The service was over and people went over to pay their respects to Quatre's sisters. Dorothy let go of Trowa's hand. Slowly, she stood up and walked to the front, as if she were in a daze. She picked up the picture of them together and put her fingers to her lips and then to Quatre's face. Sobbing, she placed the picture to her chest.

Trowa stood up and walked to her. "Dorothy?" he pulled his left hand up and put it on her right shoulder, giving it a little nudge toward him so he could comfort her. Dorothy turned around the rest of the way and buried her face into his chest. 

"It's not fair!" she wailed, "it's just not fair! Why did Quatre have to die? I'm all alone again. My father, my gradnfather and my cousin are gone now. And now Quatre! He shouldn't have had to die."

"You're right." Trowa agreed. "He didn't have to die."

"I'm all…all alone!"

"No you're not," Trowa said, "Quatre wanted me to stay and protect you, so that's what I'm gonna do."

She sniffed, "you can't replace Quatre even if you tried."

"I know and I wish not to." He rubbed her back softly. "It will just be easier on the both of us if we shared the sorrow in losing Quatre together instead of alone. It was what Quatre wanted."

"Well if that's what Quatre wants," she wiped a tear and stepped back, "then I'm not going to argue." She looked at the picture of Quatre, smiled faintly and put it back down on the table. "The service is over and I'm tired. Can you take me back to my home?"

"Sure," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and took her to her home.

**__**

*TWO WEEKS LATER*

"Lisa, look at this," Paula placed the newspaper on the foot of Quatre's bed and Lisa leaned forward to pick it up.

"Hmm, 'Winner's Only Son Dead'," she looked at Quatre, "oh my gosh, Quatre is, is, Mr. Winner's only son?"

"He's more than just a gundam pilot," Paula said, "he's, well, a celebrity and he's been in a coma since we've brought him here and when he wakes up, he'll probably want to go back home."

Lisa looked at the pictures of the memorial service. "I don't believe it." 

Quatre groaned and his eyes began to flitter open. 

"Paula, come here, he's waking up!" Lisa took both of Quatre's hand, "that's it, wake up."

Quatre looked at her vaguely, "who are you?"

"My name is Lisa. I saved your life. Quatre, how do you feel?"

"Huh? Quatre?"

"Oh my god," Lisa mumbled, "Paula, he has amnesia, he doesn't know his name!"

"Relax," Paula said, "this happens to coma patients sometimes. Quatre, do you hurt anywhere?"

Quatre shook his head.

"Is anything numb?" she poked his legs.

Quatre shook his head again.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"Another blanket and a cup of tea." He said, "I'm," he shivered, "so cold."

"Sure thing, honey," Paula turned out of the room, followed by Lisa. 

"Wait, Paula!" Lisa cried. "Maybe Quatre doesn't want to remember his past. So let's not show him the newspaper," she crumpled it and threw it in the trashcan. "Why don't we just make him one of us?"

"No, we can't, Lisa," Paula argued, "he has another life out there. People are worried about him, they think he's dead!"

"Then it's better that way. Let's just keep him here. What if he doesn't want to remember? What if his memories are too painful? It's just safer if we keep him here."

"And what if he wants to remember his past?" Paula demanded. "He's not a young child Lisa, he's a gundam pilot!"

"Well, if he starts to show signs of remembering anything," Lisa said, folding her arms, "then we'll tell him everything. But if not, he stays right here."

"Lisa---"

"Don't start with me, Paula!" Lisa barked, "I found him floating around in the cold darkness of outer space and I felt a deep sorrow when I touched him. I think Quatre _wanted _to die. He's probably running away. So I will decide whether he goes or stays!"

"You fell in love with him, haven't you?" Paula asked.

"For the past two weeks, I didn't leave his side. What do you think?" Lisa turned back to the door, "bring him some tea and a blanket. Bring two. I'm staying here with him."

"Okay," Paula sighed and did what she said.

Lisa walked back in the room and sat on the edge of his bed. Quatre was sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry you don't remember your name," Lisa sympathized, "must be awful. Do you remember anything of your past, Quatre?"

Quatre thought hard for a moment. He saw faces of people he should know and he remembered names, but he couldn't match faced with the names. He couldn't remember how he knew them. It was all a blur, not blank, he saw things, but didn't know what they were. He couldn't remember, but couldn't understand. "I-I'm not sure. It's all a blur. Could you tell me how I got here?"

"I found you in outer space," she said, "you were wearing this suit." She opened a dresser drawer, pulled it out and placed it over his lap. "Does it look familiar to you?"

Quatre touched the suit and a very frightening feeling came over him. He saw himself wearing the suit, walking with others wearing suits like his, holding helmets. Then they entered these large mobile suits. There was a battle and then he saw himself saying something, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. Then he saw himself push a button and all was blank. "Gaah!" he clutched his head.

"What is it, Quatre?" Lisa asked putting her hands on his wrists, "what's wrong?"

"Please, put it away. It scars me. Made me…see…something."

"What, what did you see?" Lisa looked in his eyes and pulled his hands from his head. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"I can't…It was to scary…I just can't tell you yet." He said, "can you just, get rid of it?"

Lisa was about to answer him, but Paula came in.

"Here's your tea and blanket Quatre," Paula came in holding blankets and a tea pot. Lisa took the suit so Paula could place it over him. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks."

She poured him some tea and when Quatre started to drink it, the taste was familiar. So familiar. "Peppermint," he whispered. "My favorite."

"You drink a lot of tea, Quatre?" Paula asked.

"I, think so," Quatre said. He knew the taste and he liked it. It was his favorite, but he don't know how it was his favorite. Everything was all so confusing.

"If you need anything, Quatre," Paula said, "another cup of tea, a blanket," she looked at Lisa, "_the newspaper,_" and looked back at Quatre, "anything at all, don't hesitate to ask." She smiled and left the room.

Lisa looked at the suit. "I'm sorry if I frightened you," she said. "I was just trying to jog your memory. I didn't know you had a painful past." She cringed. What was she saying? It was a lie. She knew for a fact something awful happened to him back there. She should have known better than to bring that suit out.

"Please, get rid of it," Quatre turned his face away, "It scares me."

"Alright," she walked down the hall to the great room where the fireplace was. It wasn't burning. She placed wood in it with paper. Lit the fire and placed the suit over the flames. "You don't have to remember your painful past, Quatre." She said, staring into the flames, "you'll be safe here. I won't let anything happen to you."

**__**

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Watch Over Her 2

****

Watch Over Her: Part Two

__

I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form.

Lisa came to visit Quatre often, mostly in his sleep. She made sure that he was sleeping peacefully. Sometimes she would hear him moaning and thrashing around because of nightmares. She stayed by his side all the time. This was one of the nights he was having another nightmare.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled in his sleep, "I didn't mean it…I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Quatre," she whispered, brushing his golden blond hair with her finger. "Shhh. It's okay." She wondered what he could be sorry about. What did he do wrong?

Her soothing voice calmed him almost immediately. He sighed in his sleep.

Lisa smiled and leaned her face close to his, "Quatre…I love you." She was about to kiss him as his chest heaved and a dreamy smile came on his face.

"Dorothy," he whispered. "I love you too."

Lisa blinked and stumbled back. _Dorothy? Who could that be?_ Lisa thought. _Someone from his past? No, no. It's a dream. He's dreaming…_ Lisa quickly forgot what he said and kissed his forehead. _You can't let Paula know about this, Lisa, or you'll lose Quatre forever._

She watched the blond handsome man smile again in his sleep and hug his pillow. She smiled and almost laughed. _He looks so peaceful. Whatever it was that scared him so, I have to make sure it doesn't come back to him again. I can't risk losing him. He's better off here. _She yawned and scooted the chair close to his bedside. Taking one last look at Quatre's peaceful, innocent, handsome face, she folded her arms, laid them over Quatre's chest, followed by her head and fell asleep.

Dorothy was coping with the loss of Quatre slowly but surely. It was hard but it got easier day by day. _Get a hold of yourself, Dorothy. Quatre wouldn't want you to greive forever,_ she told herself silently, _he's in a better place now. He's safe._

She sniffed and picked up a picture of him from her dresser. _Still, you didn't deserve to die, Quatre._ There was a knock on her door and she wiped her eyes, "who is it?" she asked, projecting her voice to get through the door.

"It's Trowa Barton," Trowa's voice answered.

"Just a minute!" she put the picture away and took a moment to get her bearings and wipe her eyes again. She looked in her mirror and brushed her hair and put some more maskara on to replace what she lost during her moment of saddness. She went to the door and opened it with a fake smile and greeting, "Trowa, what a pleasant surprise!"

"What took you so long to answer the door?" he asked. He walked inside.

"I don't know what you mean," she mumbled as she closed the door. Her smile disapeared.

He looked at the picture of Quatre, "you don't have to hide anything from me, Dorothy. You're still grieving, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "it's been a month since, since Quatre's death. I'm over it. Way over it."

"No you're not," he said. "Quatre was very important to you. It would take you more than just a month to deal with his death. He was important to me and I'm still dealing with it."

"He wouldn't want us to greive too long," she sighed. "I want to remember Quatre with a smile, not tears." She plastered on a fake smile again.

"You're not convincing me," Trowa placed his hands on her shoulders, "you can open up to me, Dorothy. Don't hide your feelings. Here, sit down." He led her to her bed and sat her down, "let's talk about Quatre."

"I don't think we should."

"Why not? He was special to you, wasn't he?"

"Of course he was!" she snapped.

Trowa looked at the floor and back at her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to get angry at you," she took his hand. "I just feel awkward, talking about this."

"You have to talk about it. You can't keep it all bottled up inside."

"Look who's talking," she crossed her arms, "you never opened up to anyone, why are you suddenly opening up to me?"

Trowa smiled, "You got me there. I had a pretty hard life but I was able to keep on going. I was a soldier for as long as I could remember. I was alone all the time."

"How sad," she whispered.

"That all changed when I met Quatre and the other pilots. We became a family."

"And now…?"

"Now?" he sighed, "I feel even more alone than before."

"Me too." She placed her hand over his and looked down at it. "Oh." She started to pull her hand away but Trowa turned his hand around and took hers. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "Trowa, I…."

"Now tell me," Trowa said, "how do you feel?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, "isn't it obvious?"

"You look like you're holding a lot of sorrow inside you. Let it out."

"I'm lonely," she whispered, "without Quatre. I'm so lonely and I feel guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah, that I never told him how wonderful I thought he was. I didn't get to say goodbye."

"Hey, he knew," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his sturdy shoulder, "he knew. Neither of us got to say goodbye."

"It's not fair. He didn't deserve to die." She sniffed and began to cry softly as Trowa turned her closer to him and held her.

"I'm going to help you, okay?" he whispered in her ear, "we both loved Quatre and his loss was great, but we'll get through this together."

"You don't have to do that."

"Quatre made me promise."

"That's the only reason why you are here," she said, pulling back to wipe her tears. She stood up. "You're not here because you want to, you're here because Quatre told you to!"

"He just wanted to make sure that--" 

"Shut up!" she snapped, "I don't need you! I can hold my own. I don't care if Quatre asked you to do it. You can't replace him."

"Of course I can't!" he stood up. "I'm well aware of that, Dorothy!"

"Get out!" she yelled, pointing at the door, "I don't need your pity and I don't need you."

He stayed there and crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving."

"I said get out!"

Trowa stayed right where he stood.

This made Dorothy more the angrier. "Trowa Barton, you, you, stubborn, ignorant, crazy…" She clenched her fists and held them up across her chest.

Watching her badmouth him, Trowa couldn't help but smile, "what's that, Dorothy?"

"Argh!" she stepped back and turned around. She looked at her feet and she felt Trowa take her hand and whip her around. "Wha?"

Trowa pressed her against him while he kissed her long and passionate on her lips. She melted in his embrace, slowly closing her eyes.

She blinked, "what was that for?"

"I wanted to prove to you that I'm not just here because Quatre asked me to. " He explained, "I'm here because I _want_ to, Dorothy and I care about you."

She smiled, "really? You're not just saying that?"

"I mean it," he touched her cheek, "do you remember when I came for Quatre and he asked me to forget about him and take you with me?"

"You would have done that? For Quatre?"

"Not just for Quatre, for you. But I couldn't just leave him there to die."

"Of course you couldn't," she agreed.

"Dorothy, for the longest time, I always thought highly of you. Although you nearly killed my best friend and you started dating him, through him, I started to feel for you."

"I had no idea."

"Nobody did. I told no one, not even Quatre."

"But why?" she asked, "why did you start feelign this way? I thought you didn't give me the time of day."

"I didn't want everyone to know how I really felt about you so I pretended like I didn't even care." He sighed, "it was hard." He looked at the ground.

"I'm glad you told me," she put her finger beneath his chin and pulled it up. "Thank you, Trowa. It means a lot." She smiled and the smile turned to a shy laugh, "you know, I felt about you the same way. I liked you, but I didn't want Quatre to know."

"How 'bout now?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, "everything's happing kind of fast. But I appreciate you being here with me. It means a lot."

"Come here," he pulled her in his arms and stroked her hair. He put his chin atop of her head. "Everything's going to be alright."

********************************

"Don't worry, Quatre," Lisa said to Quatre, who just woke up from having a nightmare, "everything's going to be alright."

He put his hand to his forehead, "it was a dream. Thank god." He leaned back into the pillow, "but it seemed…so…real."

"Could you tell me what it was about?" she asked. "It might make you feel better."

"Lisa, I don't think I can."

"Sure you can. Try. You can trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Lisa," Quatre smiled. "I trust you completely. You're the best thing htat ever happened to me. If you didn't find me out there, I don't know what would happen to me. I'm very grateful to you."

"I just couldn't leave you out there," she said, blushing. "So why can't you tell me?"

"I'm not sure what my dream was about. It's confusing and I don't know how I can tell you. It seemed so real, but it was like a blur at the same time. I can't put it into perspective. I kept seeing faces and I kept hearing noises."

"And you don't know what they were?"

He shook his head.

"You didn't recognize any of the faces?"

He shook his head again. "None of them."

"Hi Quatre!" Paula came in carrying a tray of food. "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you, Paula," he smiled, "I was feeling pretty hungry." 

She set the tray over him. The tray had a plate of pancakes with toast and milk. "You look a little pale, are you alright?" she put her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream." He replied, "Maybe this breakfast you made me will make me feel better." He picked up his fork and began to cut his first pancake.

"After that, maybe you could use some sun." She suggested, "and some fresh air. That will do you good."

"I'd love that!" he cried, bringing his fork to his mouth.

"Wait, Paula, I don't think that's such a good idea!" Lisa interjected.

"Why not?" Paula demanded.

"Yeah, why not?" Quatre echoed, his mouth full with pancake.

"Quatre, don't you know shouldn't talk with your mouth full?" Lisa demanded with a smile and she giggled.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled and swallowed and tried again, "why not?"

"Because I think you should get some more rest." She said.

"Lisa, he was in a coma for four whole weeks!" Paula yelled. 

Quatre was drinking milk and when he heard what Paula said, he choked on it and sprayed milk all over his lap. "I was asleep that long?!" Quatre shouted.

Paula and Lisa laughed at his cute-ness. Any other man would look stupid spraying milk or talking while eating, but it was cute with Quatre did it. (Trust me, would it be cute if Heero did something like that?! Quatre could do no wrong!! He's just so cute!)

"What's so funny?" he demanded. When he opened his mouth, he had a chunk of pancake between his teeth. Paula and Lisa laughed again.

"Go on and finish your breakfast, Quatre," Paula said, "you can go on a walk after you're done." She walked out of the room. Quatre shrugged and began to finish his pancake. Lisa looked at Quatre for a second, smiled and started to walk out of the room.

"Lisa, where are you going?" Quatre asked, putting his fork down, "aren't you going to stay with me? You're going to come with me on my walk, won't you? I'll get lost all by myself."

"Oh, of course, sweetie," she went back to his bedside and sat on the edge. She patted his leg, "I just wanted to talk to Paula about something. Don't worry, I'll show you around. There's this beautiful park not too far away from here."

Quatre reached for Lisa's hand. "Thank you, Lisa."

"You already have thanked me," she whispered.

"I don't think I've thanked you enough," he said. "I can't remember anything before I came here and met you. You're my hero, Lisa."

Lisa smiled, "it's not every day I find handsome young men floating in outer space." She squeezed his hand and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"Could you get me some clothes?" he asked.

"Sure," Lisa replied and walked down the hall to Paula's office. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, "what in the _hell_ are you thinking, Paula?!" she demanded, "we have to keep him here!"

Paula's mouth dropped, "I beg your pardon?!"

"It's not safe for him out there," Lisa said, "someone might recognize him, like a reproter and then they'll run up and ask him questions and it will scare him!"

"Lisa, he's not a little boy!" Paula snapped, "he's a man. He may have lost his memory, but getting some fresh air won't kill him!"

"He needs to stay here," Lisa went on. "He can't go out there."

"He wants to go, Lisa," Paula told her, "he's our guest, not our prisoner. Let him go outside and get some fresh air."

"But Paula--" Lisa choked, "I--"

"I know how you feel about Quatre," Paula said, taking one of her hands. She patted it, "you're full of heart and I admire that. You couldn't have left him there but you can't keep him here forever, you know. You love him, but you can't forget there's others out there that love him too. If someone from his past does happen to see him, they'll be forever grateful to you that you found him. They might even reward you."

"I don't want money," she sniffed.

"That's funny," Paula said, "you used to do anything for some money. The man wants to go outside. You know better than anyone how this place can make someone nervous."

Lisa laughed, "yeah…"

"Let him go outside."

"Okay, but he wants me to go with him."

"Of course, you think I'd let him go out by himself!?" Paula demanded with a laugh, "it's alright to let a patient go outside, but they have to have someone with them."

"Thanks, Paula," Lisa said, "I'm going to get him some clothes."

"I think James or Gregory will lend some to you."

"Okay," Lisa walked to James' room. "Hey James," she knocked on his door, "can I come in?"

"Lisa?" he opened the door, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm talking Quatre outside and he needs some clothes. Do you have any that you can do with out?"

James smiled, "wow, I thought that guy would never leave."

"He's not leaving!" she cried, "we're just going for a walk in the park."

"I'm kidding, Lisa," he let her in. "But some of these clothes might be a bit big on him." James was more than a foot taller than Quatre. Gregory was the same size.

"We can go shopping."

"You really like this guy, don't you, Lisa?" James asked, pausing from reaching in his closet.

She nodded.

James pulled an orange turtleneck and a pair of jeans and some sneakers from his closet. Then he reached in and took a pair of socks. "I knew you liked him," James said. "You know, I like him too."

"Have you visited him any?"

He nodded, "seems like a pretty decent guy, even for a gundam pilot. To bad he doesn't remember a thing from his past."

"He's more than that. He's Quatre Rabera Winner. The deceased pacifist leader's son."

"No way!" James gasped, "you mean, he's the heir to the Winner fortune? And he doesn't even know?!"

She shook his head.

"You should tell him!" he told her, putting the articles of clothes in her arms. "He doesn't know how lucky he is!"

"I can't."

"Sure you can," James went on and picked up a pair of sunglasses and a baseball hat and added it to the pile in Lisa's arms, "if you don't, I will."

"No!" she almost dropped the pile of clothes onto her shoes.

"You can't keep a secret like this from him. Anyone would die to have what he has!" James' face lit up, "oh wow, it just dawned on me, Quatre Rabera Winner is staying at our base!! He's been here for a month and I didn't even know! And I'm letting him wear my clothes! Wow! I'm honored!"

"I'll, see ya later, James," she backed away to the door.

"Hey, when he gets his memory back," James said, "can I have his autograph? He can keep my sunglasses, he can keep whatever he wants!"

"We'll see, okay James?" she stumbled out of the room and down the hall, "gracious, I never seen James like that before." When she went to Quatre's room, he was already finished with his breakfast. He had it sitting on a dresser and he was out of bed and stretching his arms. "In a hurry, are we?"

"I can't remember the last time I felt the sun on my face," he said. 

She put the clothes on his bed. "I'll let you get dressed. I'll be right out your door, okay?"

"Thanks." He took off the steril hospital gown and placed on the pair of pants. He looked at himself in the mirror as he reached for the turtleneck. He smiled and then he grunted as he felt some pain in his side. He dropped the shirt. "Huh?" he put his hand to a faint pink scar. "Where did this come from?" He felt like someone had stabbed him with a very long, thin sword. He grunted and grabbed his side again. "This pain…it's too much!" he clenched his teeth as he groaned, trying not to startle Lisa who stood next to the door. He tried to bear the pain and push it out of his mind as he continued to get dressed.

__

I'm making a big mistake taking him outside, Lisa thought to herself.

He opened the door and walked out, "I'm ready, Lisa." He announced, "so where's this park you told me about?"

Little did they know that Catherine and Trowa was with the circus over on L6. Trowa invited Dorothy to come with them. He thought it would be a good way to get her mind off of things. 

Quatre and Lisa sat next to each other on a park bench. "I told you this park was really beautiful," Lisa said.

Quatre smiled and closed while breathing in the crisp, cool air. "Yeah."

"If you like, we can go buy you some new clothes."

"Sure," he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'd like that." 

Lisa stood up and held her hand out to him, "come along then."

He took her hand and gave it a little squeeze before he stood up. They went to a few clothes stores and bought him some clothes. He tried on a lot of vests and nice button up shirts.

"You sure like vests, Quatre," Lisa said.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I don't know why though. It's strange, I feel like this was the kind of thing I wore all the time before I lost my memory." He turned his head, "oh wow, they have a sale on khaki pants!"

"I didn't know you like khakis."

"I didn't either until…now." He continued trying clothes on and he came out wearing a very light blue button shirt and a red vest and khaki pants and black shoes. 

"You don't want to try anything else?" she asked. She touched a black leather jacket.

He shrugged, "well, I don't think it's me. But I'll try it." 

"Trust me, Quatre, it is you!" she gave him the black leather jacket, matching leather pants and a red tank top. She couldn't wait to see what he looked like wearing it. When he came out, he looked like a rich, blond punk. She laughed, "oh, you look great!"

"Really?" he smiled, "I don't think this was the kind of things I wore."

"Quatre," she put her hand on her shoulder, "whoever you were back then doesn't exist anymore. You're a new person now. You can wear something different, _be_ someone different. Do you want to know what kind of person you were?"

"I'm a little scared to find out," he admitted then shook his head. "No. I'm too afraid to think about it. I have nightmares about what my past was and I wake up and can't understand what I'm seeing. I don't want to know what my past is. Never."

Lisa was relieved. "Good. Anything else you would like?"

"Hmm?" he looked at a red bandana and wrapped it around his forehead. "Yeah. I think this is enough." He placed on James' shades. "How do I look?"

Lisa laughed, "I don't know rather I should give you my money or give you a hug, you look so, just so, amazing!" she went to the counter to pay for the clothes, "one punk rocker!" she joked and placed the rest of the clothes on the counter.

As the clerk rang up the sale and put the clothes away in a few bags, she smiled at Quatre. "You know, you remind me of someone." She looked at Lisa, "doesn't he look like Mr. Winner's son?"

"I don't think so, Mr. Winner's son didn't dress like this." Lisa said.

"Yeah, but he does look like him," the clerk lady said. "Too bad that fella died. My niece adored him."

"Who?" Quatre blinked.

"You haven't heard of the Winner family, young man?" the clerk laughed, "oh, you poor thing!"

Lisa put the money on the counter, "keep the change…uh, have a nice day!"

Quatre picked up some bags and even held the door for Lisa. They continued to walk down the street. "Well, we went to the park, got you some new clothes," Lisa said, "anything else you like to do?"

"Well," Quatre said, then he heard the music coming from the circus, "hey, do you hear that?"

"Sounds like a circus," Lisa said.

"Care to go with me?" he asked.

Lisa felt like she shouldn't, but she hadn't been to a circus in ages. She enjoyed being outside and spending time with Quatre. She smiled, "I'd love to!"

**__**

Dun, Dun, Dunnn! To be continued!!! 


	3. Watch Over Her Conclusion

****

Watch Over Her

Part 3

__

I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form. Now, on to the story my fellow anime lovers!

Lisa and Quatre sat in the back row of the circus tent as the show began to start. Dorothy was in the front center row, clapping and cheering for Trowa.

__

Why am I cheering and sounding happy? She thought. _I lost Quatre and I never thought I would get over this pain. But here I am, at a circus. Could it be that I'm starting to have feelings for Trowa?_

The lights went out for a moment as the performers took their places. Then the spot light setled on Trowa, who bended down on one knee and put his arm out to the side. A second spotlight settled on Cathy, who held her hand up which held three knives and she nodded her head. Trowa walked to the board and signaled to Cathy that he was ready. Cathy smiled and nodded back. She threw a knife next to Trowa's head.

"He's very brave to let her do that," Lisa commented. She looked to Quatre, who was raising an eyebrow. "Quatre?"

"He's probably her brother," Quatre said, his eyes on Trowa.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," Quatre replied. He turned his head to her and smiled. 

She smiled back and reached for his hand. Quatre gave her hand a little squeeze. They looked at each other for a moment and turned their heads back to the front to see the show. Six knives were along side Trowa's body. Something told Trowa to move his head and when he did, he nearly jumped out his skin.

__

Could it be? Quatre? Is it you? How could you be alive? Trowa thought. He turned his face back to Cathy. She looked at him and he nodded to the audience. She saw what he saw. She almost collapsed, but she forced herself to smile and wave at the audience. She took the knives off the board and threw them into a box. Trowa and Cathy walked to the front of the stage and waved at the audience as they tooktheir bows. As they walked off and a bunch of clowns came on the stage, Cathy clutched Trowa's arm.

"I don't believe it," she whispered to him.

They went to the back of the stage behidn the curtains. "Neither do I," he said. He sat her down on a box and knelt in front of her. "You okay?"

"Sure I am."

"You're so pale," he put his hand on her lap. "You looked like you were about to faint when you saw Quatre in the audience."

"I'll be fine," she said, taking a breath. "It's Dorothy we should be worried about." She stood up and picked up her water bottle, took a few sips and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Come with me."

"Cathy," he prompted.

"Shh, I have an idea." She walked to the manager and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded and waved Trowa forward. The manger walked onto the stage. Trowa and Cathy followed them.

"How are you this day?" the manager asked. 

There were many shouts and cheers.

"The lovely Cathy has another talent she will like to share with you," he gave the microphone to her. There were sounds of applause as she took the microphone.

"I need a volunteer from the audience," she said with a big smile. Immediately, dozens of hands went up as people shouted: 'pick me, pick me!" Cathy walked up, "Oh, so many people. Hmm." She looked at Quatre, "you sir, could you be my assistant?" she pointed at him.

"Me?" Quatre pointed at himself.

Lisa felt her stomach sink. She squeezed his hand in an effort to not let him go.

"Yes, you sir," Cathy giggled and pulled her fingers inward, "don't be shy! Come on up here."

"Catherine," Trowa said, "what are you doing?"

Quatre shrugged and stood up, letting go of Lisa's hand. People cheered and clapped as he walked down the aisle and up the stage. 

"Oh my God," Dorothy whispered, "it can't…be…"

"What's your name?" Catherine asked and then held the microphone to Quatre's mouth.

"Quatre," he mumbled.

__

So he didn't lose his memory, Catherine thought to herself. _But why is it that he feels...so different? He acts like he doesn't' know me. He would have smiled at Trowa but walked by him like he wasn't even there. _"I need you to stand over there by the board, just like this gentleman just did." She nodded to Trowa.

"You're going to throw your knives at me?" Quatre screeched. 

Catherine smiled, "don't' worry, I won't hurt you." She led him by the hand and took him to the board. She told him how to stand and he did what she said. "Just stand very still."

"Like this?" he asked.

"Perfect!" she picked up a box of knives and reached in. 

"I don't think this is a good idea," Trowa whispered in her ear.

"Shh!" she hushed and stood in front of Quatre, "just hold still and don't move."

Quatre held very still. He closed his eyes and even held his breath. He heard a "whoosh" as the knives went through the air and he felt them near his skin. He heard a thunk and then they hit the floor. 

"Huh?" Quatre lookded down at the knives. "They're fake!"

"Of course!" Catherine laughed, "I only use real knives on professionals, like my brother here, Trowa!" she put her hands on her brother's shoulders.

Quatre blinked and he took a short gasp. He forced himself to smile, "but of course," he said, "that's a very good idea."

__

What's wrong, Trowa thought, _Quatre's acting like he doesn't know me._

"You can take your seat now," Catherien said. "Ladies and Gentleman, let's hear it for Quatre Rabera Winner, The Desert Noble!" People began cheering and shouting Quatre's name. Some stopped when they recognized the great family name: "Winner." They began whispering around, saying they thought he was dead.

Quatre was almost down the steps when she said this and he stopped short and looked at her. "What?" he whispered.

"Quatre," she said, "you can stop pretending now. We know who you are. Don't you recognize us?" she asked, a bit hurt. "Don't you recognize Trowa?" she nodded to Trowa.

"I'm afraid I don't," Quatre said.

"Quatre!" Dorothy jumped from her seat and ran to Quatre. She threw her arms around him. "I thought you were dead!" she held him tight and kissed his cheek. Her embrace brought on a feeling, that brought on a memory. He remembered feeling those lips and he remembered the warm embrace. The warmness suddenly grew cold. "I'm glad you're safe, so glad…"

"Oh my god," Quatre pushed her back and put his hand to his head. He started shaking.

"Quatre?" Dorothy mumbled. "What is it?" She put her hand to his shoulder and he turned around and stumbled back. "It's me…Dorothy, don't you remember? We were going to be married." She tried to touch him and every time she did, he stepped back.

Lisa gasped, recognizing the name "Dorothy," "no," she whispered and stood up. "Quatre!"

"I don't know you," Quatre whispered, "I'm sorry, but I never met you before in my life."

Lisa ran down the steps and turned him around. "Quatre, are you alright?"

"Lisa, who are these people?" he asked, sounding like a scared, little child. "They act like they know me but I swear I never seen them." He pointed at them, "What do they want from me?"

"It's okay," she cooed and stepped between him and Dorothy, holding his hand.

"Who are you?" Dorothy demanded, "you can't be one of his sisters, they were all at the funeral, a funeral that didn't have to happen!"

"That's right, I'm not his sister," Lisa sneered, "I'm his…lover," she lied. She looked over her shoulder at Quatre, who was standing close to her. He didn't seem to hear her or he would have said something. Or maybe he did hear her and wished not to say something. She didn't want to take the time to figure it out now. Okay, she wasn't his lover. But she was mad to figure out that Quatre was going to be married. She loved him and he already had someone that loved him, who he loved in return.

"What?" Dorothy cried and stepped back. "No!" Trowa put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, Quatre and I," she said, "are in love."

"Quatre, listen to me," Dorothy said, trying to get passed Lisa, who held her arms out so she wouldn't get around, "you're a gundam pilot! You're the pilot of the gundam Sandrock! You are Quatre Rabera Winner and---"

"Please, stop," Quatre whispered as his tears rolled down his cheeks, he walked even closer to Lisa and peered around her. He put his arm around her and she put hers around him. "That's not true! Stop making lies about me, I don't even know who you are!"

"Quatre, we all think you're dead," Trowa said, "our team just isn't the same without you. We're falling apart. Duo's missing, he-he went crazy. He took his Deathscythe and went on a killing spree. Heero's too scared to go into his gundam and so is Wufei. We need you back, Quatre!"

"Stop, stop it!" Quatre stepped around Lisa and pointed at Dorothy and Trowa but stayed close to Lisa. "Now I don't know who you are or where you get off thinking I'm a Gundam Pilot, but that's not who I am!"

"Then who are you?" Trowa demanded, "if you're not the Desert Noble, then who are you?! Huh, tell me!"

"I really don't know, but I know for sure I'm not who you say I am!" he cried. "The only person I trust is the person standing behind me. She saved my life." His whispers turned to shouts. "If it weren't for her I wouldn't be here right now. She's my friend! They only friend I have!" His blood pressure was rising and his heart was pounding. His breathing became labored after shouting.

"Quatre, let's take you back home." She raised her eyes to Dorothy, Trowa and Cathy, "your _real _home." She slid her arm across his chest and pulled him close to her. Quatre stayed there for a moment and then nodded.

"Good idea," he moaned as he turned around. He leaned into her and wrapped his arm around her. Lisa wrapped her arm around him and kissed his forehead, leading Quatre away.

*****************************************

"I'm sorry," Quatre apologized after taking his nap.

"Sorry for what?" Lisa asked, bringing him a glass of water and setting it on his nightstand.

"Sorry for insisting that I go outside," he sniffed as he sat up. "I probably made you ashamed of me."

"Oh, no," Lisa came to his bed and sat on the edge. She put her hand on his chest and pushed him down gently, "don't be sorry. You didn't know that they're will be people who claimed to know you."

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"Of course not," she replied. "I'm in love with you."

Quatre smiled and put his hand over hers that still laid on his chest. "They aren't my friends," he said. "You're my only true friend. You and Paula and the others."

She returned his smile and touched his cheek, "oh Quatre," she whispered as a tear ran down her eye. "I lied, I told those people we were lovers. I just got angry because that girl said you were going to get married. I don't think you heard me because you didn't say something but--"

"I did hear you," he said, sitting up, his face inches away from hers, "and I'm not mad. I don't know who that girl is. If I did know her, it was another life I lived. A life that's dead to me. All I know is what happened when I was here, when you took care of me. And I don't think what you told them is a lie."

"Really?"

"We've come very close. Maybe not intimate, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I beleiee if two people love each other, they are lovers. Even if they are not intimate."

"I see, like," she grinned, "like sweethearts."

"Yeah, like sweethearts," he nodded.

"Quatre, I love you." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his.

There was a silence and Lisa had thought she made a mistake. Finally, Quatre closed and opened his eyes and said, "I love you too."

Lisa sniffed and they moved their heads back to look at each other. She laughed a little bit. Quatre moved his hand to the back of her head. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth as she did the same. When their lips touched, Quatre could feel what he didn't feel in that stranger's arms. He knew who Lisa was and he loved her. Quatre breathed her name a couple times as his hand went through her hair. Lisa felt her eyes become wet as she leaned close to Quatre. The passionate kiss left Quatre dizzy and breathless but he wanted to kiss Lisa more. He pulled her close as he laid down and she leaned down to him. Quatre rubbed her back and kissed her neck. Lost in her emotions, she sat up and placed her knees beside Quatre's hips, pulling off her shirt.

"Lissssaaaaaaa," Quatre whispered.

"Shh," she hushed and lowered her head down to stroke his face with her finger. She smiled and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, chin and lips. Quatre's hands migrated up her legs at to her sides, up her back and to her bra strap. Lisa closed her eyes as she whispered Quatre's name longingly.

"Lisa!" Paula swung open the door and ran in. When she saw Lisa and Quatre together, her face turned red, "oh my."

"What is it, Paula?" Lisa demanded in anger and in disappointment.

Paula turned around so she didn't' have to look at them, "there's a problem."

Lisa put her shirt on and got off Quatre.

"What do you mean?" Lisa's voice became concerned.

As Paula turned to answer, there was a shaking and a boom. 

"What was that?" Lisa cried.

"It's, it's a gundam!" Paula said, "there's a gundam out there!"

__

They're after Quatre, Lisa thought.

"Gundams?" Quatre muttered, bringing his feet to the floor.

"Quatre, you stay here!" Lisa ran out of the room and to the level where they kept their mobile suits. Lisa belonged to a band of rebel militia called, "F.F.P, Fighters For Peace." (Sorry, I know it's a crazy name, but I couldn't think of anything!) She zipped her jacket up which had her code name on it, "Tigress". She got the nickname for it because of go-getter attitude and spunk. She was the best fighter of the FFP and she would keep attacking until she got what she wanted. Some people told her she should dye her blond hair to black and get some orange highlights to go with her name. But her orange and black uniform and her mobile suit was enough. Lisa pulled herself into a mobile suit that didn't look at all like the oz mobile suits. They weren't like the gundams either. 

"Alright, Sher Kahn," she said to her mobile suit. (Yeah, Sher Kahn, the tiger from _The Jungle Book,_ I thought it would add a nice touch. I really couldn't think of a good name like "Deathscythe or Heavyarms.) "Let's get busy!" Her mobile suit even looked like a tiger, orange with black stripes. Her weapons were two big gattling energy guns and claws on the hands which she used in close range.

Trowa heard the noise and looked out to see Deathscythe, "it's Duo!" he shouted and then turned to Catherine and Dorothy, "stay here!" he ordered. _Good thing I brought Heavyarms,_ he thought as he went to his gundam.

As hard as it was to believe, Duo had went mad. (It might not be possible, but as the God of Death, anything's possible!) He cut down everything that was in his path. "Quatre," he mumbled, "why'd you do it? What were we fighting for?" a giant energy blast hit him in the back.

"Turn around!" Lisa demanded. "Slowly."

"Look lady," Duo turned around, "I sugest you get lost."

"Duo!" Trowa shouted.

"Trowa?" Duo mumbled.

"Quatre's alive!"

"He is?" Duo's voice had a hint of happiness.

"You stay away from Quatre," Lisa snarled, "I was the one who found him and he doesn't remember anything about the gundams! He'll be better off with me than in another battle with you!"

"You found him?" Duo whispered, "is, is he okay?"

"He's alive but I wouldn't say he's okay. He doesn't' remember a thing from his past and he doesn't want to. It scares him."

"You don't understand," Trowa said, "he's not just our team mate, he's our friend. We need him back."

"Quatre's staying with me!" She raised both of her guns at the gundams and shot. Trowa and Duo dodged the attack.

"I want to see him," Duo said.

"No, it will only confuse him more," Lisa snapped. "Quatre and I are in love. I'm the only one he trusts now."

Duo pressed the button to bring up the screen of Lisa. "Do you realize who you're talking to?" Duo demanded, "we're gundam pilots and we don't have to take this from you!"

"If you want to stay here and die then I don't see a problem with it."

"You can't kill the God of Death!" He brought his scythe up and was about to slice her mobile suit in half when Trowa stepped forward and stopped the blow with his gundanium knife.

"Stop, Duo," Trowa said, "you don't know what's going on in Quatre's head. But I do. I lost my memory once. It was scary. I didn't' get my memory back until I piloted the Wing Zero."

"I remember," Duo whispered. "But I just want to see Quatre again."

"Maybe it's better if we leave him alone. He's safer where he is."

"But Trowa," Duo groaned.

"Hey, lady," Trowa said, bringing up Lisa's image, "could you at least give Quatre a message for us?"

When Lisa didn't respond, Trowa decided to go ahead and give her the message, "tell him we miss him and we hope that he gets his memory soon. He probably lost his memory because he wanted to commit suicide, but that's not what he was trying to do. Quatre just wanted to end the fighting. Maybe he didn't' do it in the right way. But he saved the rest of us by making that sacrifice. Thanks to you, he's alive. Tell him that his friends are still thinking of him on Earth and he can return anytime. Can you do that for me?"

There was a long unsettling silence. Finally, she said, tears forming, "I'll tell him…I'll tell him everything."

"Thank you," Trowa said, "and if you could find it in your heart to return him to us, I'll be waiting back at the circus tent."

Lisa tightened her fingers around her controls as she bit her lower lip. _He's right._

"If Quatre forgot his past," Duo spoke, "how do you know his name?"

"It was on his uniform. I found him in space when his gundam blew up. That was how we identified him. He freaked out when he saw the uniform. Every time he is reminded of his past, it frightens him."

"Are we frightening?" Duo asked, "is what we do, fighting for peace, frightening and wrong?"

"No," she said honestly, "I am an FFP."

"What's that?"

"A Fighter For Peace."

"That's what we are," Duo said, "except we don't have such a fancy name."

Duo and Trowa left as Lisa stayed thinking of what she had done at what she must do. "I have to tell Quatre the truth…" she whispered, "even if I risk losing him."

"Well, what happened?" Paula asked when Lisa returned. 

"Where's Quatre?" Lisa demanded, not answering her question. "Is he in his room?"

"No, he's in the gym training with James and Greg. They wanted to include him in the group."

Lisa sighed.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" Paula asked. "I thought you wanted him to be one of us."

"He already is a Fighter For Peace," Lisa sniffed, "he was before he came here and that's how he'll remain." She walked to the gym as Paula smiled at Lisa's words.

__

Good girl, she thought, _I knew you will do what was right sooner or later._

"Hey guys," Lisa opened the door. Greg was spotting Quatre who was bench pressing some weights.

"If you want to be a Fighter For Peace, you've got to be tough!" Greg grunted to Quatre, "can you feel the burn yet?"

"All I feel is my arms going numb…gwha!" the barbell almost fell on his neck.

"okay, I think that's enough for one day," Lisa teased, "I think he's tough enough."

Greg put the barbell back on the rests. Quatre sat up and smiled at Lisa, "what's up?"

"Let's talk," she said.

"Okay." He stood up and followed her out the gym. 

"Man, I think Quatre's gonna get lucky," Greg said with a smirk.

"He already is," James said, "he's Quatre Rabera Winner. Mr. Winner's only son."

"No way," Greg mumbled.

"Way," James said, "it's sad that he doesn't' remember it. But if I'm not mistaken, Lisa's probably going to tell him the truth."

"He's not going to become an FFP?"

"Greg," James scoffed, "the guy already is. He just, doesn't remember. He doesn't belong here. He's got something better out there. He's part of the best team there is. But I have to admit, I wish he could stay with us a little longer."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Quatre asked as they walked down the hall.

"I saw two gundams," Lisa replied, "they were your friends."

"That what caused the explosion," Quatre commented.

Lisa nodded, "they wanted me to give you a message."

"Lisa, I really don't--"

"No, it's time I told you the truth," Lisa stopped walking.

"What's the matter?" He stopped and took her hand.

"I've been keeping the truth from you," Lisa admitted, "your friends asked me to tell you that they missed you and wanted you back."

"I don't know who they are," Quatre said. 

"They're gundam pilots, like what you used to be."

"I'm not--"

"Yes, Quatre, you are a Gundam Pilot!" Lisa shouted, "I found you floating around in space, there was scraps of gundanium floating around you. 'Desert Noble' was written on the back of your uniform and so was your name on the front. When you were sleeping, I heard you say things. You said 'Dorothy'."

"No, that can't be,--" Quatre tried to say.

"I heard you," she sniffed, "I told you that I loved you while you were sleeping and when I tried to kiss you said her name. It was that girl at the circus. That girl who was…supposed to marry you." She leaned against the wall, "you've mentioned other names, 'Heero,' 'Duo', 'Trowa', 'Wufei' 'Zech's' 'Miss Noin' 'Relena 'Catherine'…you mention these words while you sleep. I even hear you call out for your father and speak of your gundam Sandrock."

"Lisa, that's not true," Quatre put his hands on her shoulders, "I don't remember any of it!"

"Because you have amnesia," she wailed, "but it's true. You don't remember it but it's true!"

"You want me to leave," he accused, "that's it, isn't it? I'm a burden. You don't want me around anymore."

"That's not true!" she shouted as she threw her arms around him. "I love you, Quatre, that's why I kept the truth from you. I'm sorry, I was only trying to protect you."

Quatre lifted his hands to her back, "Lisa, I don't want to go back…"

"You must," she whispered, "you have a better life there. They need you more than me. You can't hide here forever."

"I'm scared," he said. "I keep having the same nightmare. I'm saying something that I can't understand. All I see is my mouth moving and I see that I'm hurt and angry. Then I see faces, they're screaming at me and then I push a button and, and the dream ends…the dream won't stop. But I feel better when I wake up and see you."

"Oh Quatre," Lisa murmured, "I wish you could stay but you have to go back to them." They stood holding each other for a moment while they cried. Neither of them wanted to let go.

"Come with me," he proposed.

"I can't," Lisa told him, "I belong here. You belong out there."

"I understand," he said. "But will you come with me to meet them before I go back to Earth?"

"Yes, I will. They're back at the circus tent."

"I'm not sure if I can do this," Quatre said, stepping back.

"But you must," Lisa said, "I should have told you this when you woke up from a coma." 

Quatre said goodbye to Paula and the others. James asked for an autograph before he left. When Quatre tried to return his clothes, James told him to keep it and think of it as a gift.

"I'm proud of you girl," Paula whispered into Lisa's ear, wrapping an arm around her, "I know this wasn't easy for you but what you are doing is what's best."

"I hope you're right," Lisa whispered back.

"Take care, Tigress!" Greg shouted. Lisa smiled and waved at them before leaving. 

Quatre got in the passenger seat of her car and she went to the driver's seat. Quatre kept his eyes forward. So did Lisa. If either of them said a word, Lisa might be prompted to turn around and forget it. Although she felt like she wanted to do it more than anything in the world. She looked over to Quatre for a second and realized how much she will miss his adorable face.

As she pulled in, she said, "I know this is hard for you, Quatre. It's hard for me too." She parked the car and turned to him. "But I'm doing this because I love you. And if I didn't love you I wouldn't be able to let you go. Some say that if you love someone you have to be able to let them go."

"I'm scared, Lisa," Quatre whispered, "I don't think I can fight again."

"Don't be scared," she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned forward to embrace him. "You won't be alone. There's people that love and care about you. They need you and you need them. You're part of a team." She forced herself to laugh, "and our policy says we can't have former soldiers at our base." She pulled back and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you," Quatre said.

"I'll miss you too," Lisa said. She wiped a tear from her eye and took her gold pin off her jacket. "I wan't you to keep this. To remember me by."

The pin was a tiger. He smiled at it and rubbed his thumb over it, "I'm sorry, but I have nothing to give you. You've saved me and took care of me. You loved me."

"You have already given me enough," she said. "You don't need to give me anything."

Quatre looked down at his right pointer finger. He got it while serving with the magunacs. They gave it to him on his last birthday. The ring was pure gold with a diamond in the middle. It looked somehwat like a class ring. Quatre never noticed he had it until now. He took it off and placed it in her hand.

"Oh, I can't take this," she whispered, "you got it in your past. This has to be very special to you. It must have been a gift."

"I want you to have it," Quatre said. "I don't know remember where I got it. I just wanted to give you something to remember me by." He reached his hand to her head and kissed her.

**************************

"We'll never see Quatre again," Dorothy frowned, pacing around the floor.

"It was my fault," Catherien said, "I shouldn't have asked him to come to the stage."

"Don't say that," Trowa told them. "We didn't know."

"I just hope that woman realizes what she's doing," Dorothy mutttered, "it's so sick and wrong for her to---"

"Dorothy," Trowa turned her around and pulled her in his arms. "She really is in love with Quatre. I could tell it in her voice. I asked her if she could find it in her heart to bring him back."

"It's not fair to us," she sniffed, "she's keeping him away from us!"

"Shhh," he rubbed the back of her head.

"Something bad on Earth might happen if we don't bring him back," Duo commented. "He's very important to the team. He might never have known that but he is."

"Hello?" Lisa walked into the tent, "my name's Lisa Monroe," (isn't that the name of someone famous??)

"You!" Dorothy shouted, turning around and clenching her fists. She was about to storm to Lisa and give her a piece of her mind but Trowa held her back.

"Yes?" Trowa said.

Lisa stepped to the side and nodded to Quatre to come forward, "he still doesn't' remember anything. But I know that it's best if he goes back to Earth."

"Thank you, Lisa," Trowa walked to her and shook her hand. "This really means a lot to us."

"He has something better there," she said. 

"I lost my memory before," Trowa told her, "I didn't want to remember my past but it was because of Quatre that I went back to be a soldier. He's my best friend." He looked at Quatre, "you probably don't remember that, but it's true, Quatre. I decided to keep fighting because we're gundam pilots. That's what we do."

Quatre wished he could comment on what he was saying but he didn't understand it. But he knew that what Trowa was saying had to be true. He could hear the honesty in his voice.

"You're very kind to do this," Trowa said, "I wish there was something we can give you as a token of our gratitude. I'm sure his sister's would…."

"I don't want a medal, I don't want any money," Lisa said, "there is nothing that you can give me. Except you promise me that you'll keep a close eye on him and keep him pointed in the right direction and help him remember his past."

Trowa nodded, "thank you."

Lisa smiled and nodded back. She turned to Quatre and hugged him tight. They had already said their goodbyes in the car but she wanted to feel his arms around her one last time. "I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too, Lisa." He whispered back and kissed her cheek.

As Lisa walked back to her car, she heard fast footsteps. Thinking it was Quatre coming back to her, she said, "Quatre, you have to go back," she turned around and saw Catherine. "Oh, sorry."

"I know why you did what you did," Catherine said, "I also found Trowa after he lost his memory. He lost it the same way Quatre did. You see, Quatre's father was assasinated and it was too much for him to handle that he made a gundam and started to destroy colonies. Trowa tried to stop him and got in his way. His mobile suit blew up and he was floating around in space for a long time. I was angry at Quatre for a long time and I was angry when he showed up to take Trowa back to fight again. It's probably wrong of me to think of it, but I was very angry back then. I wished that the same will happen to Quatre. When I heard of his disapince, I realized I shouldn't have been so cruel to him. Trowa went back to be with the other piltos and fight for what he believes in." Catherine took Lisa's hands in hers, "I admire you for bringing him back to us. Trowa loves Quatre like a brother. I know it was hard for you but what you did back there was the right thing."

"When you wished that what happened to Trowa would happen to Quatre," Lisa said, "wasn't such a bad thing. When I found him, I was a very ruthless person. I fought for peace but still I did some things I wasn't proud of. I used to be a bounty hunter and an assassin. I wanted to change. I was searching for something, someone to help me change, to make my life seem like it was worth living and make me a better person. He brought out the best in me. He's a wonderful person."

"Yes, he is," Catherine agreed, putting her hand on her shoulder, "he is."

Lisa nodded, smiled and sniffed. She went back into her car and drove away.

"I think it's time for us to go back to Earth," Duo said. "Ready, Quatre?"

Quatre turned to him and tried to remember his name. He saw the face in his dreams. He knew that he knew the person but didn't know his name. He took a chance and stammered, "y-yes, D-Duo."

"You remembered my name!" he cried and linked his arm around his neck, "you remembered my name!"

"Let's go home," Trowa said, with a small smile, "won't they be surprised!"

**************************************

Lisa cried all the way back to the base. She walked silently down the hall and talked to no one. She went strait to Quatre's room and looked over to his bed. Her eyes played tricks on her and saw an image of Quatre sleeping soundly on the bed.

She wiped her tears away and sat on the bed. On the counter she saw the red bandana she bought for him. Lisa picked it up and held it up to her face as she wept. 

"Lisa?" Paula knocked on the door as she opened on it, "oh, honey."

"I almost couldn't do it, I almost couldn't do it," she blubbered, "I just wanted to come back and keep him with us!"

Paula walked to her and sat on the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around her and held her against her matronly chest. "I'm surprised you didn't," Paula admitted, "but you did the right thing, Lisa. I'm proud of you. You know, often the greatest test of love is to learn when to let go."

"I miss him, Paula," she wailed, "I miss him so much! I-I-I miss him already!!" 

Paula stroke her hair, "shh, honey. You did the right thing. I miss Quatre too. But you know what, he'll never forget you. He will remember everything you've done for him."

"Think so?" she sniffed.

"Oh, Lisa, honey, I know so."

**********************************************

  
Quatre sat at the window seat so he could look at the window and take one last look at the colony. Catherine went to sit next to him.

"Listen, Quatre," she said, "I know you don't remember it, but your father was assignated. It was too much for you and you started to destroy colonies. But it wasn't all your fault. You were using the Wing Zero. It had something called the ZERO system. Trowa tried to stop you and shot him on accident. Of course you were very sorry about it. I found Trowa on a colonly and I tried to keep him from learning about the past. I was trying to protect him. But I was doing more harm than good. I had to let him go and fight," she took his hand, "I realize that you're very confused right now, but I want you to know you're not alone. I wished that you would lose your memory too, so you would know how Trowa felt. I was very guilty but after meeting Lisa, I learned that it happened for a good purpose. She was destined to meet you."

Quatre looked at her hand that held his and raised her eyes at him, "Catherine? I don't blame you for feeling the way you do."

Catherien smiled, "you remembered my name!"

Quatre nodded, "you forgive me, don't you?"

"Yes, Quatre," she said, giving his hand a squeeze, "Before you died, you told Trowa to watch after Dorothy. Now I think they're falling in love. And I think I'm falling in love with you I love you, the way Dorothy loves you, the way Lisa loves you.. I know you miss Lisa but I want you to know, you're not alone."

Quatre sighed and squezed Catherien's hand, "I dreamed of you. And, I think I loved you too. I just wish, I could remember what my life was like."

"You will," she said, "you will."

*********************************

Heero never wanted to get out of bed. He couldn't sleep either. Wufei would wander around and not enter his gundam. 

"Heero?" Relena came into his room, "if you can't sleep, you should get out of bed. Let's go for a walk or something."

"I failed, Relena," Heero muttered, "I told him not to do it. He wouldn't listen to me. It should have been me, not Quatre. He didn't deserve to die. I did."

"Don't say that!" Relena fell next to his bed, "don't you realize if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself? Heero, I need you."

"I did worse things than he did," Heero admitted, "I've done things I'm not proud of."

"That's what makes you a gundam pilot," Relena told him. "That's why I love you."

Wufei saw a shuttle coming to the palace. Something told him to run inside and get everyone. "Hey, you might want to see this!" he told everyone. He walked into Heero's room and pulled him up. "Trust me, this is worth getting out of bed for." He put Heero's arm around his neck and walked with him out of the room. Heero wouldn't get up since Quatre's death and his legs were still half asleep. Heero couldn't walk straight without help.

First Dorothy and Catherine came out of the shuttle, followed by Trowa and Duo. They helped Quatre out of the shuttle. Heero laughed when he saw Quatre. Wufei smiled. 

Heero put his hand on Quatre's shoulder, "I knew you weren't dead. A Gundam Pilot doesn't go down very easily."

"Quatre's lost his memory," Trowa explained, "it will take some time for him to remember everything."

"It's good to have you back," Wufei commented. 

"The Gundam Pilots are united again," Duo said, "we are one."

Quatre nodded, "yes, we are….we are gundam pilots…all of us…"

****

THE END. Please review.


End file.
